Mi mundo de cabeza
by DulceNessie88
Summary: Renesmee Cullen se encuentra casada en la actualidad con Jacob Black, es feliz y tiene todo lo que desea. Hasta que un accidente le arrebata lo más importante para alguien, sus memorias, la vida se le pondrá patas arriba cuando despierte y se dé cuenta que está casada con un desconocido, que tendrá que vivir con él, tener una vida que no recuerda.
1. Chapter 1

Mis queridas lectoras les presento el nuevo fic que como ya había comentado en el grupo haría, está basado en la película The vow o Votos de amor, los capítulos serán cortos, porque este fanfic no será muy extenso, ya saben que espero sus reviews, sean positivos o negativos, hare lo posible por actualizar cada Viernes.

Momentos

Jacob

La película concluía por fin, eran apenas las nueve de la noche y parecían ser las 3 de la madrugada, no había un alma en las calles. Cuando llegamos al cine había apenas dos centímetros de nieve y al salir llegaba fácil a los treinta centímetros.

-Creo que el actor era un poco melodramático- dije abrazando a Nessie el frio era insoportable, el cambio de temperatura era tan notorio.

-Yo no lo creo, simplemente es un hombre sensible, que logra transmitir sus emociones, muy pocos hombres logran eso- dijo ella defendiendo a ese tipo, entonces me detuve haciendo que ella se detuviese junto a mí. Ella me miro intentando averiguar el motivo.

-No me digas que tienes celos de un hombre que ni siquiera conozco- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, sabe que me tiene a sus pies.

Yo solo baje la mirada y puse esos ojos tristes, siempre daba resultado.

-Oh, ¿estás triste?- pregunto siguiéndome el juego y abrazándome, dejando su rostro frente al mío, yo solo asentí siguiendo con mi perfecta actuación.

-Veamos qué puedo hacer para que ya no estés triste- entonces me besó dulcemente en los labios, de esos besos que solo ella, y nadie más que ella sabia darme, que me llevaban al cielo y bajaban al infierno en solo unos segundos.

-¿Así está mejor?- oí, aun con los ojos cerrados, embobado por su beso, los abrí y mágicamente todo parecía mejor aunque nada hubiese estado mal. Caminamos acurrucados hacia el auto estacionado unos metros mas allá, le abrí la puerta del carro y espere que se metiera para cerrar entonces camine por delante del vehículo y me percate que el parabrisas estaba cubierto de nieve, con la ayuda de mis manos quité el exceso, y vi que Nessie me hacía gestos desde el interior para que entrara pronto. Cuando estaba dentro me dijo que no sentía los dedos, así que tome sus manos con las mías y las lleve a mi boca para darles calor con mi aliento. Arranque el vehículo rumbo a nuestro hogar, las calles seguían vacías mediante avanzábamos, la fría noche de invierno había ahuyentado a todo el mundo, el silencio se hizo notar entre nosotros entonces decidí encender la radio, iba conduciendo por lo tanto la primera emisora en la que se encendió se quedo allí, y una de las canciones que menos me agradaba estaba sonando, para hacer más divertido el trayecto decidí cantar.

It's like I have loved you since

From the moment when

Since time began

You fill my heart

Oh, love of mine

Why did it take so long to find

Your touch

Hope was never gone

Even though it took so long

To find you…..

Entonces ella me miró sorprendida- ¿Qué haces?, tu no cantas y menos esa canción la odias- dijo riéndose, lógicamente había logrado llamar su atención, decidí cantar más fuerte y hacer caras, por lo que Nessie comenzó a reír a carcajadas, objetivo cumplido. Nos tocó un semáforo en rojo y detuve el vehículo, solo estábamos ella, yo, el semáforo, el carro y la nieve, fue la luz roja más larga de toda mi vida.

-Tengo una teoría- hablo sin recato- si una chica hace el amor en un auto, seguro queda embarazada- finalizo dejándome atónito con su proposición, yo la mire aun no creyendo lo que me estaba ofreciendo.

-No lo sé, ¿estás coqueteándome?- dije sarcásticamente, haciendo de cuentas que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-Tú qué crees- dijo y desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad para besarme y probar la teoría, entonces sucedió…..

"Yo también tengo una teoría, una teoría sobre los momentos. Los momentos de impacto"

Oí a lo lejos la sirena de la policía y la ambulancia, un camión nos chocó por detrás, tenia momentos de conciencia pero ninguno mayor como para poder analizar bien lo que sucedió, solo sabía que Nessie no estaba a mi lado, y no podía hacer nada.

"Mi teoría es que esos momentos de impacto son como destellos de mucha intensidad, que te cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quien eres"

Este es uno de mis momentos de impacto favoritos…cuando la conocí.

Jamás creí que conocería al amor de mi vida en la fila de un banco, ella estaba en primer lugar siendo atendida por el cajero y yo estaba hasta atrás, no deje de mirarla un segundo, me encanto desde el primer momento en que la vi, cuando acabo su turno, paso por mi lado, dejando caer su permiso de conducir mientras guardaba otros papeles, ella no lo notó, pero si se fijó en mi, y me brindo una sonrisa, que fue mi condena, un gesto, sin palabras, sin demostraciones de amor, ella me cautivo, como un bobo me quedé viéndole mientras se iba, ella se giro a mirarme de nuevo pidiéndome que fuera tras de ella, y lo hice.

Cuando salí por ella, estaba junto a su auto, aparentemente había extrañado su permiso, se volteo para regresar por el encontrándose conmigo de frente.

-Creo que has perdido esto- dije enseñándoselo.

-Muchas gracias siento que hayas tenido que venir a regresármelo, soy la única persona que pasa horas en el banco para perder su permiso- dijo burlándose de ella misma, mientras yo buscaba motivos para seguir platicando, entonces vi que en su carro tenía una estampa del Instituto de artes.

-¿Trabajas allí?- pregunte arriesgándome a que me mandara al demonio.

-No, estudio allí- respondió tranquilamente, al menos no me creía un psicópata.

-Que bien- respondí- te parecerá extraño pero note que vivimos en la misma zona-

-Eso es muy raro-dijo sospechando ya de mi actitud.

-No creas que te he seguido sólo lo sé por el P.E.Z de tu permiso-

-¿P.E.Z?- preguntó confundida.

-Tu permiso de estacionamiento zonal- le dije aclarando sus dudas.

-¡Oh!, exclamo avergonzada- me llamo Renesmee, pero me dicen Nessie.

-Nessie es un lindo apodo- hable y ella me miraba expectante.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Jacob-

-Lindo nombre- dijo sonriendo nuevamente, haciéndome sonreír bobamente.

\- Creo que nos debemos un trago por respeto a nuestra zona de compatibilidad- musité arrepintiéndome luego, como no se me ocurrió algo mejor- aunque si no tienes tiempo po….continúe pero me vi interrumpido.

-Ok- escuche sin creérmelo por unos segundos-

-¿Ok?- pregunte.

-Sí, acepto tu invitación- y así comenzó todo.

Ese día fuimos al café Mnemonic que se convirtió en nuestro punto de encuentro y cómplice de nuestro amor.

Los pequeños detalles lograron que perdiera la razón, como se puede llegar a amar a una persona de la cual no conoces nada, lo desconocido puede llegar a ser tan tentador e incitante, pero es un arma de doble filo, porque el no conocerme fue lo que me aparto de ella.


	2. Chapter 2: Olvido

Yo digo que cada uno de nosotros es la suma total de los momentos que vivimos con toda la gente que conocimos. Y esos momentos son nuestra historia de vida, como en los más exitosos recuerdos que pasamos y volvemos a pasar en la mente una y otra vez.

Flash back

Salí de la casa y Nessie estaba sentada en la calle alimentando un gato, en cuanto me vio se puso de pie y entró riéndose a la casa mientras yo venía tras de ella interrogándola.

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Nada- rio.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte por lo que ocultaba en sus manos.

-Nada- rio nuevamente.

-¿nada?, sabes que si sigues alimentando a ese animal volverá y soy alérgico-

-¿la misma alergia que le tienes al cilantro?- pregunto abriendo el refrigerador para sacar las frutillas.

Entrecerré los ojos- odio el cilantro- me defendí.

-Exacto, pero no eres alérgico- pasó por mi lado y se sentó junto a Embry y Seth.

-¿Alguien quiere frutas?- la oí preguntar mientras terminaba mi sorpresa.

-¡Oh, oh!, compra frutas esa es una mala señal- dijo Seth.

-Yo sé lo que eso significa- le siguió Embry y a mí se me marco una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me cae bien, es como….una mascota- se burló sanamente Paul.

-Gracias, creo- dijo ella feliz comiendo una fresa.

-La prefiero antes que a ese hurón que querías que adoptáramos y hace muy buen café, nos la quedamos- dijo Seth.

Fui por una silla y me senté junto a Nessie puse el plato frente a ella, era una forma muy particular de hacer una propuesta.

-Creo que lo escribiste mal- dijo mirando confundida el plato que al moverse los frijoles ahora decían muda.

Los acomodé nuevamente y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, ¿te mudas?- era la pregunta. Me abrazo y beso, lo tomé como un sí.

-Lo sabía- dijo Embry.

Meses después.

Una locura así no se hacia todos los días así que la adrenalina estaba en su máximo punto. Si los guardias del museo nos descubrían el matrimonio no se realizaría, Nessie quiso casarse en una galería de arte, y como no había ninguna dispuesta a ceder a su capricho, decidimos realizarlo sin su permiso. Se veía tan hermosa con su vestido rosa pastel, los únicos que estaban allí eran nuestros amigos y el juez, Seth se encargó de grabar la ceremonia.

"Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura, y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere, a hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no. A estar de acuerdo o no sobre los pasteles, y vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que siempre será mi hogar"

Nessie terminó de leer sus votos matrimoniales y era mi turno.

-No me lo dejas fácil- bromee.

-¿Escribiste los votos en un menú?- pregunté mirando el papel en sus manos.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- no hablé solo saque de mi bolsillo el mismo menú sobre el cual ella había escrito los suyos, un menú del café Mnemonic, al verlo escondió su sonrisa tras su recordatorio.

"Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma no importa que nos pueda separar siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro"

-¿Se toman por esposos para siempre?- pregunto el juez, que por lo demás era uno muy particular.

-Acepto- pronuncie de inmediato y ella rió, dios estaba tan enamorado, se me quedó viendo y yo a ella.

-Acepto- pronuncio por fin avergonzada por haberse tardado en decirlo.

\- Por el poder que me concede el estado de….. ¡Seguridad!- exclamo el juez- yo los declaro marido y mujer, ¡bésense ahora!, ¡bésense!- nos gritó. Nos dimos un beso corto pero que sellaba nuestro amor y salimos corriendo junto a los testigos mientras los guardias corrían tras de nosotros, fue muy divertido.

Fin del flashback

Ese día me habían dado el alta médica, por suerte o por mala suerte a mí no me sucedió nada, llegue como cada mañana a su habitación y caminé lento hacia la camilla de mi esposa, me senté junto a ella y la admire por unos instantes, se veía tan hermosa a pesar de su cicatriz, tomé su mano y cuidadosamente puse el anillo de matrimonio de vuelta en su dedo anular, aun no podía asumir lo que había sucedido, Nessie llevaba cuatro días en un coma inducido y hoy debía despertar, quería estar junto a ella cuando abriera los ojos, la doctora llego a mi lado y comenzó a darle instrucciones a una enfermera que venía en su compañía mientras anotaban datos en la ficha de mi esposa. De pronto Nessie intentó abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad por la luz que entraba en la habitación. Me puse de pie, parándome a los pies de la cama, la doctora dijo que estaría mareada que había que darle espacio.

Fijo su mirada en mi confundida.

-Hola- dije con mi corazón acelerado, hace unos días creía que la perdería y ahora estaba aquí regalándome una mirada más.

-Hola- dijo observando todo el lugar.

-Renesmee, estas en un hospital, sufriste un accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza pero estas bien- le hablo la doctora adelantándose a cualquier palabra que yo pudiera articular.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿te duele algo?- pregunté interesado en su bienestar físico.

-Solo me duele la cabeza, ¿alguien más salió herido?- pregunto.

-Pediré por unos analgésicos, eso es normal luego de golpearse la cabeza- dijo la doctora.

-¿Porque ella preguntaba si había alguien más herido me estaba viendo frente a ella?

-¿Nessie sabes quién soy?- pregunté con el corazón en la mano.

-Claro que sí, eres mi doctor- respondió y el mundo se me vino encima.

Me acerqué a la silla y me senté- Nessie soy tu esposo- le dije y ella comenzó a agitarse, miro su dedo adornado por la sortija que yo le había entregado el día de nuestro matrimonio.

Intenté tomar su mano pero me la arrebató inmediatamente.

Salí corriendo de la sala y la doctora venia tras de mí.

-Usted dijo que todo estaba bien- la encaré.

-El daño cerebral no se puede predecir, esto era algo que podía esperarse-

-Ella no me recuerda, no sabe que está casada conmigo, ¿recuperará la memoria?- pregunté era lo único que me importaba.

-Sí, pero pueden pasar días, semanas, meses o años para eso, o existe la posibilidad de que no lo haga- dijo para terminar de rematar mi corazón. Yo no pude seguir parado frente a ella y me aleje, todo el mundo me miraba y juzgaba, por supuesto debió parecerles demasiado extraño que un hombre se sentara para apoyarse en una máquina de refrescos y llorara como un niño desconsolado.

Aquí es donde mi teoría dejaba de tener sentido, es cierto que los momentos de impactos te definen, pero lo que nunca me detuve a pensar es en que podía pasar si un día dejas de recordarlos todos.

Me desperté cuando sentí un mano que me mecía suavemente era obvio que no querían asustarme pero me alarme un poco. Cuando hube abierto bien los ojos era Nessie, había salido de su habitación para venir a buscarme a la sala de espera donde yo me encontraba durmiendo para intentar olvidar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- no comprendí el sentido de su pregunta pero de igual modo respondí.

-Estaba durmiendo-

-Claro- respondió viendo lo obvio.

-Te traje algo de ropa- le alcancé el bolso que cargaba desde esta mañana, Seth y Leah habían pasado por mi casa para traerlo, lo miró confundida pero finalmente lo recibió.

-Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿crees que podamos…..?-

-Por supuesto- dije sin siquiera pensar, esa era la oportunidad que buscaba, nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Por la hora ya no había gente para atender así que usamos el autoservicio.

-Quisiera recordar o repasar algunas cosas sobre mí, sobre nosotros- dijo extrañándose a sí misma.

-No hay problemas, solo pregunta- dije mientras cogíamos la comida que nos serviríamos.

-¿Estamos casados?- no sé si fue una pregunta o una aseveración.

-Correcto- respondí.

-Y mi pelo es un completo desastre- dijo alejándose un poco.

-Creo que no deberías pensarlo así, tu dijiste que perdías mucho tiempo alisándolo y arreglándolo, que preferías usar ese tiempo para tu taller- si comenzaba a saber cosas tal vez la ayudaría.

Se detuvo en seco- ¿en el taller?, ¿Por qué tengo un taller?- abrió esos ojos tan horrorizada.

-Eres artista- le expliqué- escultora, y muy buena. En este momento te encuentras trabajando en dos piezas para una exposición muy importante que muchos quisieron tener. Pero tú ganaste-

-¿Y mi carrera de abogada?- preguntó nerviosa- ¿acaso no la terminé?-

-Creo que no la terminaste-dije inseguro de no soltar información innecesaria en este momento.

Al día siguiente vine en compañía de nuestros amigos a visitarla, pero decidimos no importunarla con esa clase de visitas.

-Debes aprovechar, si perdió la memoria no recuerda ninguna de las estupideces que hiciste- dijo Embry que estaba sentado a mi derecha que recibió un golpe de inmediato de Paul.

-Si no te recuerda, ¿Cómo recordara que te ama?- pregunto Seth angustiado y Leah le dio un golpe a el ahora.

-Él tiene razón- los miré queriendo llorar- gracias por estar aquí, ustedes son mi apoyo-

-No tienes que agradecer, y no te preocupes ella recordara, somos su familia- Leah intentó consolarme, aunque su intento fuera en vano.

-Nosotros nos marchamos, no tiene caso que sigamos aquí- dijo Paul poniéndose de pie.

Luego que se marcharon, camine pensando en cómo sería el día de hoy, un caos era poco, cuando llegué a la sala Nessie ya no estaba, me altere pero mantuve la respiración controlada y me acerqué a la enfermera.

-Señorita mi esposa estaba aquí ayer y ahora no se encuentra en su cama, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Dígame el nombre de su esposa señor- respondió amablemente.

-Renesmee Black- +

-La señorita Renesmee ha sido trasladada, a un cuarto privado- respondió.

-Eso suena costoso- le mencioné.

-No se preocupe, ya está cancelado…

¿Quién demonios se había llevado a mi Nessie?


	3. Chapter 3: Ven conmigo

Jacob

Subí al tercer piso como me indicó la enfermera, comencé a buscar el número de la habitación, 207, este pasillo tenía habitaciones individuales y no era necesario mirar con detención para darse cuenta que era más lujoso. 203, 204, 205, iba contando mientras caminaba hasta que llegué al 207, la puerta estaba abierta y se oía la voz de la doctora estaba hablando sobre la memoria de Nessie algo sobre la memoria de corto y largo plazo, decía que tenía esperanzas. Entré sin que me importara mucho si a alguien le incomodaba y me percate que eran sus padres los que habían pedido el cambio.

-Señor Black que bueno que ya está aquí- me sonrió la doctora.

-Buenos días- dije y una corazonada me dijo que tendría conflictos con sus padres, lo supe porque Edward su padre me miraba con ganas de que fuera yo el que estuviera en cama y Bella su madre puso cara de superioridad cuando me vio, y no estaba equivocado. Esto era más que incomodo, llevaba tiempo casado con Nessie y no conocía a sus padres en persona.

Lo salude de forma gentil y le indique quien era, pero su respuesta fue negativa de inmediato.

-Sabes lo que se siente enterarte que tu hija lleva días en cuidados intensivos y nadie pensó en informarte siquiera- Edward fue el primero en lanzar la bomba.

-Debiste llamarnos- me reprochó su madre con una mano en el pecho como si eso la hiciera mejor.

Por ella fue que no aclaré las cosas, no sabia hasta que punto Nessie recordaba y no permitiría que lo pasara mal así que solo me disculpe-

-Estamos casados y no conoces a mis padres- se notaba muy confundida y mirando a su madre esperaba una respuesta pero ella desvió el tema preguntando a la doctora que venía ahora ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Pero a pesar de que la doctora fue muy clara cuando dijo que Nessie necesitaba volver a su rutina que eso le ayudaría a recordar, lo ignoraron y comenzaron a hablar sobre llevársela de vuelta a casa.

-Arreglaremos tu cuarto y pediré unas horas en el trabajo para poder estar contigo- Edward pretendía ser el padre perfecto pero yo no permitiría que engañaran a Nessie.

-No quiero ser grosero ni mucho menos porque les agradecemos su ayuda pero ya oyeron a la doctora, ella debe volver a su rutina y su vida conmigo es su rutina- fui muy enfático para que entendieran que no se la llevarían o al menos no tan fácil. Ella es mi esposa. Sin embargo su madre no tardó en darme con el puñal por la espalda.

-Si pero es una vida que no recuerda, ella no te conoce ni siquiera recuerda haberse casado contigo- fría y calculadora así era la madre de Nessie.

-Ya recordará es lo que la doctora dijo, volver a su vida es lo que le ayudará- mi paciencia estaba al borde del colapso.

-No- Edward interrumpió seco- la doctora dijo que tal vez ella recuerde- quería llorar de la impotencia pero vi la expresión de mi esposa y no me gustaba para nada, esto no era bueno para ella.

-Porque no dejamos que ella venga a casa y se recupere con personas que si recuerda- lo sentí casi como una burla de parte de la señora Cullen- solo queremos lo mejor para ella y lo que ella quiere- ¿era enserio?

-Qué raro que jamás se tomaron la molestia de preguntárselo antes- querían conflicto, lo tendrían.

-Lo que en verdad necesito es que todos dejen de pelear- Ness se llevó las manos a la cabeza al parecer le dolía y todos nos detuvimos.

La doctora agregó que no era necesario decidir todavía con quien se iría ya que le quedaba tiempo en el hospital aun.

Horas más tarde

Estábamos cenando en la cafetería del hospital, las ganas de abrazarla y besarla me estaban matando pero debía soportarlas. Charlábamos sobre lo cómodo y excelente que era la atención en el hospital cuando mi paz se vio interrumpida otra vez por la misma pregunta.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que no conoces a mi familia, ¡estamos casados!, ¿porque?-

\- Tu…tu llevas años sin hablar con ellos- esto era realmente incomodo no quería que ella se viniera conmigo por los errores de sus padres quería que confiara en mi-

-¿Por qué motivo dejaría de hablar a mi familia?- sería difícil convencerla de que fue su decisión.

-Fue antes de conocernos Nessie- quería que eso le quedara claro, que no soy el culpable de que se alejara de ellos.

-Nunca hablamos de eso, ¿te dije por qué?- ella quería respuestas, ´pero yo no estaba seguro de dárselas.

Me pareció que lo mejor sería enfocarlo por el lado de sus estudios- Para comenzar tu padre quería que siguieras con tu carrera de abogada pero tu querías estudiar arte- es tan difícil intentar convencer a alguien cuando ni siquiera recuerda sus gustos.

Jugó con la comida unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Mira Jacob, yo recuerdo que estudiaba leyes y estaba comprometida con James y ahora ya no se nada- se paró de la mesa abruptamente y salió disparada hacia las escaleras- ese fue un golpe duro, ella recuerda amar a alguien más, ¡Demonios!- salí tras ella y la intercepté cuando había subido al segundo peldaño.

-Ness, amor escúchame- note que se incomodó cuando la llamé así- creo que por el momento debes regresar conmigo, la doctora dijo que eso te ayudará-

-Si pero no te conozco y me estás pidiendo que me suba a tu auto y vaya contigo a tu casa-

-A nuestra casa- no me rendiría.

-Sin una prueba de que estamos enamorados- era necia.

-¿Además del matrimonio?- que otra prueba necesitaba.

-Jacob la gente se casa por distintos motivos, como conseguir la residencia- mal ejemplo.

-Ness yo nací aquí- se quedó muda al ver que no tenía segundas intenciones para casarme con ella.

-¿Tengo un diario?- era su última alternativa.

-No que yo sepa-

-Entonces yo, no…- su oración quedó a la mitad y se marchó a su habitación-

Una semana más tarde

Hoy si le darían el alta, ya sus padres habían pagado por todos los exámenes que se les ocurrió a los médicos hacerles para alargar su estadía, corrí lo más rápido que pude tenía que llegar antes que se marchara, ella me había pedido una prueba de que estábamos enamorados y yo se la daría.

Cuando llegué a la habitación la doctora le estaba dando las últimas indicaciones y se retiró de la sala.

-Ness encontré un mensaje de voz de antes del accidente, esta es tu prueba-

-Ok, quiero oírlo- sus padres no estaban de acuerdo sus caras eran tan obvias pero no me importaba.

Le di play a la grabación.

"Hola cariño, lo siento todavía estoy en el estudio.

Te extraño mucho, mis esculturas comienzan a parecerse a ti.

¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?, necesito tiempo con Jake si sabes a qué me refiero.

Si, bueno llámame si puedes, te amo".

-Supongo que oírlo nuevamente no prueba nada-

-¡Nooo!, es lindo parezco estar…feliz- una luz de esperanza me ilumino con esas palabras, Ness se vendría conmigo.

-Ok mira piénsalo bien, dejaste tu carrera, te mudaste a la ciudad y rompiste tu compromiso y todo eso son decisiones que tomaste antes de conocerme, creo que te lo debes a ti misma, respetar esas decisiones al menos por ahora.

-Eso es un error Renesmee- su madre ya estaba interfiriendo nuevamente.

-Prometo que la cuidaré- dije mirándola con recelo.

-Por favor ven conmigo, ven a casa conmigo resolveremos esto juntos- la tomé de las manos y por un fugaz segundo sentí que me miraba como antes.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo- habló después de un minuto de silencio- puede que él me ayude a recordar y si me arrepiento siempre puedo volver a casa. Me casé con él, por algo debe ser- sus padres estaban retorciéndose de la rabia.

-Es mucha responsabilidad- intentó persuadirla su madre.

-Pero la tomaré, quiero esa responsabilidad-


End file.
